Question: $\dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{4}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 3}{10 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 10}{3 \times 10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{12}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{20}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{12} + {20}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{32}{30}$